


We're Both Showing Hearts

by saltyfandombrat



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyfandombrat/pseuds/saltyfandombrat
Summary: Of course, he knew he should say no when they had asked, it was a bad idea. Taking them anywhere near Caleb was a bad idea. But they were staring at him, Alex was staring at him, and he couldn’t think in that moment.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	We're Both Showing Hearts

Willie had spent a lot of years alone before he met Alex. He wasn’t technically alone, he supposed, he had Caleb and all the other ghosts at the club. It wasn’t the same as having a genuine friend to connect with, it wasn’t the same as how he felt when he was with Alex. From the beginning, he knew they weren’t just going to be friends. Obviously, he saw the way that Alex looked at him, he knew the way that he felt about him from the minute they met. And things only got more intense as things went on with them. The more he got to know Alex, the more in love he started to feel and that was a very terrifying feeling. 

Things were going fine with them. They had gone on an actual date, they had held hands and laughed, it was everything he had ever wanted. Alex’s smile was so bright and it made him feel like he was going to cry looking at it, everything about him was just so beautiful. Inside and out. If his heart was still beating, it would have felt like it was going to stop when he first took Alex’s hand into his own and stepped through the doors with him. Then everything felt like it was spiraling out of control. And it all started when Alex brought his friends to him, asking for his help in getting revenge on someone who hurt them. 

Of course, he knew he should say no when they had asked, it was a bad idea. Taking them anywhere near Caleb was a bad idea. But they were staring at him, _Alex_ was staring at him, and he couldn’t think in that moment. All he wanted was to help Alex, to impress him and show him that he could give him what he wanted. So, he justified it in his own head and agreed to take them to someone who might be able to help, he assured himself that maybe it would be all right. He could keep them safe if worse came to worst and it would all be fine, and his heart felt like it skipped when Alex grinned at him. 

Willie’s second mistake was leaving Alex’s side when Caleb signaled for him to. He didn’t even know why he went along with it, maybe he was just so used to obeying whatever Caleb told him to do. When he finally saw them again, he felt like he couldn’t breathe. He didn’t even need to breathe, but it hurt and he felt it all the way through his body when he saw that his stamp was on them. When he didn’t even seem to care about the fact that he was going to ruin their afterlives. And he couldn’t shake the feeling that it was all his fault, he was the one who had brought them to the club in the first place. It _was_ his fault. 

For as long as Willie could, he tried to check in on Alex from afar, trying to avoid seeing his boyfriend in pain and knowing it was his fault. His heart felt like it was shattering into a million pieces inside of his chest when he was finally confronted by Alex, he was nearly crying when he told him he wished they had never met. But in that moment, he meant it. Alex’s life would have been so much better off if they had never encountered one another, he wouldn’t be going through all that pain if he didn’t even know Willie’s name. Another part of him, a part of him that terrified him even more, was the idea that he didn’t mean what he said. As selfish as it sounded, he wasn’t sure if he would take it back.

Because at the end of the day, he was still so madly in love with Alex. He knew it was wrong to want to put their relationship before Alex’s safety, but he couldn’t shake the feelings of how much he loved him. For as long as he was still around, he thought he would be in love with him because he couldn’t remember a time when it had ever felt like this before. Willie had felt utterly alone before he met the drummer and he worried he wouldn’t take that back if he could. To try and make up for those feelings, he did everything he could to make sure the band was safe and happy. That they would find their way to cross over. Even if it meant giving up the one happy thing in his world. 

Honestly, Willie was just happy that it had worked. And he was surprised when Alex didn’t leave him, when he had told him that he would have still followed him. He was quiet as they sat there together and Alex could tell something was on his mind, he was never as quiet as he was then. It was worrying and he asked him what was wrong as soon as he picked up on it. He worried he had done something wrong or that Willie would want them to break up. His nerves were on end as he finally spoke up and prompted him to talk about what was wrong, preparing to be broken up up with. He would accept that, of course, but he loved Willie more than he had ever loved anything else. 

“The worst thing is, that even after all of that, I’m still in love with you,” Willie’s voice was breaking as he spoke now. He couldn’t get rid of the guilt that was swelling in his chest, his eyes never meeting Alex’s because he couldn’t handle that. The moment he did, he knew he would break down. Hell, he felt close to it as it was without even having to look up. His eyes closed when a pair of long hands moved to his face, tilting his head up and he was surprised when gentle kisses were being pressed along his face. Tears began leaking out the corners of his eyes before he could even register that he was crying. 

“Hey, shush...” Alex’s words were so soft, barely audible as he murmured against Willie’s skin, words cutting in between the kisses. “I love you too, I’ll always love you,” He assured him and it was the first time he had ever said those words to his boyfriend, but it felt like a good time to do so. He couldn’t understand how he hadn’t forgiven himself, how he ever thought he wasn’t deserving of his love. Sure, he had been hurt at the time, but he loved Willie and he knew how good he was. He would never do anything that intentionally got someone hurt and he had done so much, risked everything in fact, just to try and help them out of their situation. To make up for his previous mistakes. 

Willie moved to tuck his face into his neck and Alex let him, pulling him forward with a strong hand on the back of his throat. His cheeks were wet as they pressed against the fabric of his hoodie and his hair tickled against his skin. But Alex didn’t mind, all that mattered was that Willie was close and they were going to be okay. His hands raked through his hair gently and ran down his hooded back, moving without any pattern, just wanting to be as close as he could. Just anything he could do to be touching his boyfriend. They sat like that in silence, all of their cards laid out on the table now, and both feeling as those a weight had been lifted from their hearts.


End file.
